JP 2004-538511-A discloses an active matrix display device that includes conductor lines each extending from an end of each column address conductor and terminating at each row address conductor, and complementary conductor lines each extending from the position where the conductor line terminates through an picture element to the other end of the column address conductor in the direction in which the column address conductors extend. The complementary conductor lines are connected via a common conductor line to a reference signal source such that selection signals are provided from ends of the conductor lines to the row address conductors, respectively.